The present disclosure relates generally to configuration of programmable devices, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to maintaining reconfigurable partitions in programmable devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern electronics such as computers, portable devices, network routers, data centers, Internet-connected appliances, and more, tend to include at least one integrated circuit device. Integrated circuit devices take a variety of forms, including processors, memory devices, and programmable devices, to name only a few examples. A field programmable gate array (FPGA) is one type of programmable device utilizing integrated circuits. Programmable devices may include logic that may be programmed (e.g., configured) after manufacturing to provide a wide variety of functionality based on various design possible within the programmable devices. Thus, programmable devices contain programmable logic (e.g., logic blocks) that may be configured and reconfigured to perform a variety of functions on the devices, according to a configured design. The integrated circuit devices may be configured in numerous difference configurations. These configurations are generally loaded into the integrated circuit devices. However, partially reconfiguring the programmable device may be problematic for situations where multiple users share a common device but distinct portions of the device.